


I'm Here and You Don't Need to Feel Alone

by spazzgirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, based off the deleted scene in Civil War, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of The Winter Soldier, Natasha finds herself back in Russia to visit two little graves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here and You Don't Need to Feel Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do this fic based off of the deleted scene in Civil War. The deleted scene is after Peggy's funeral and Natasha comes to talk to Steve. She tells him what she did after the events of The Winter Soldier and how she went to Russia to visit her parent's grave and found two little graves.

She finds herself in the cold weather of Russia. The snow brushing against her skin and some lay gently on her fiery red hair. Her footsteps are silent despite the snow on the ground. She looks for what she has come to do. It takes a while but she finds it and stands still. Looking down she sees the two grave stones and the names on them.

_Nikolas Romanov_

_Ariana Romanov_

Natasha continues to look at the grave of her two dead parents. Ever since she had dumped all of SHIELD files onto the internet she had come across a few things in her past – one being about her parent’s grave. She never thought she would actually be back here in Russia, she had no reason until now. Her fingers reach out to the cold stone marble and gently stroke the names on them, feeling slight warmth as if her parents have welcomed her back. She can feel the tears stinging in her eyes as blurred memories come across her head. She can still hear the sound and warmth of her parent’s voices.

_“My little Russian princess!”_

_“Oh my sweet Natalia, you will become the most beautiful woman when you get older.”_

_Nikolas wraps his arms around his young daughter. “Remember sweet princess, a man must love you no matter what you have done. Only real men look forward to a future with their other half.”_

“Papa, mama,” she softly whispers.

*****

“Man I’m jealous of you,” Sam glared at the blond next to him.

Steve couldn’t help but grin, “Why’s that?”

“You know damn well. Can’t get cold easily, stupid super soldier serum makes you a human heater.” Despite wearing a heavy Russian jacket, the former soldier was still cold.

The blond just laughed, “Yeah but the superfast metabolism is the pain in the ass.”

“Still you can eat as much and don’t have to worry about gaining weight.”

Steve shrugged, “I still work out to keep my body in shape.”

“Yeah whatever.”

The trail to finding Bucky had caused both Sam and Steve to end up in Russia. Steve was excited to see Natasha’s homeland but Sam wasn’t all too excited about the snow and the cold.

“Hey Cap isn’t that Natasha?” Steve walks back to Sam and notices the familiar redhead. “It is Natasha, what she doing in that cemetery?”

Steve was curious to know as well. He didn’t think he’d ever see Natasha in Russia. The super soldier looked closely and noticed she was in front of two graves and saw the names on them.

“She’s visiting her parents.”

“Must’ve found about them after she dumped the files over the internet.” Sam looked at his friend. “Maybe you should go over there and comfort her.”

He wanted to, honestly he did. “It’s not my place,” Steve said still looking at the spy. “I shouldn’t be there with her, not for something like this.”

“You sure about that Cap? Maybe she needs someone to be with her.”

“Nat’s a strong woman, she doesn’t need me.”

Sam looked at him. “Who knows maybe she does. Just talk to her Cap, don’t be a chicken.”

“Fine if it gets you off my case.” Steve headed straight over to where Natasha was.

*****

She could hear the footsteps coming up behind her. She didn’t need to look up who it was, for some reason she could tell just by their presence alone.

“You alright,” Steve asked as he went down on knee.

Natasha nodded, “Yeah, kind of. It’s just this is hard for me you know? Didn’t expect to find some sort of connection to my life before the Red Room. I thought that I had forgotten everything. That I didn’t have anything anymore.”

“You know, even when I had nothing I had Bucky. But I’m here and you don’t need to feel alone.” She looked at him and saw that gentle smile of his. “You still have me and I’m not going anywhere.”

She smiled at him, “Thanks Steve.” Ever since she had met Steve, she felt like she could trust him, put her faith in him. “So what brings you to Russia?”

“Bucky,” he grinned sheepishly. “Though Sam was the one to spot you. Had to convince me to come over even though I didn’t want to intrude.”

“No don’t apologize. I’m glad you convinced you. It’s nice to have someone for this kind of moment.”

“You’re welcome Nat.” The two got up and Steve started to walk away, but then stopped and looked at her. “You know despite of all the things you’ve done. I’ll still stand by your side. Because staying together is more important than how we stay together.”

As he walked away Natasha could remember the words her father had said to her, all those many years ago. That Steve didn’t care about what she had done in the past, only that he cared about moving on with her.


End file.
